


Sound of Wind Driven Rain

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chance Meetings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Heart-to-Heart, Identity Issues, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Reality Marble, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Stars, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She shouldn’t be there, and yet he wanted her to stay.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Matou Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sound of Wind Driven Rain

"I know you."

Archer looked up from the battle-worn ground, his blades still in hand. He was almost trembling, something he hadn't felt for the longest time.

Sakura stood before him, her hands clutched together, her eyes shimmering with recognition. She shouldn't be there, and yet he wanted her to stay.

"I know who you are."

"Sakura, y-you shouldn't be here," Archer began, but stopped himself. He already knew the answer, who she was referring to, of who he truly was.

"Your eyes, your face," she murmured, a small smile on her face. "I know those eyes. They're so kind."

For a split second, Archer couldn't breathe.

Sakura walked up closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. "You may be different. But deep down, you still have that kind heart."

"You don't know that, Sakura." Archer replied, his voice firm, but shaking.

She didn't move, she didn't blink. "You may be right, but you saved me, and that's something I can never forget."

A hush fell between them. Archer slowly placed a hand on Sakura's, holding it close, almost as if she could break. As if he could break, and this moment would be shattered in an instant.

"Shirou…."


End file.
